Len and Ren's Lucky Day
by Ren Rokogane
Summary: What if Ren sees Luka changing while Luka was still in her undergarments? And what if Len receives a pleasuring gift or on his birthday? Sparks and Passion will fly. WARNING: Some Really Minor Sexual Scenes. Couples: Luka x OC, Miku x Len x Neru, Some vague Rin x Rinto and Yuuma x Mizki.


Author's Note: This story has Len, My OC, Luka, Miku and Neru as the main characters.

Me: Yo guys! I'm back!  
Everyone: Welcome back!  
Me: Thanks guys!  
Me: Now mostly I've been doing Romance fanfictions right?  
Everyone: Right!  
Me: Well… Now I'll be doing a Humor with some minor sexual events fic now! And don't worry! The minor sexual scenes are not detailed!  
Ren : Hope it's funny!  
Len: And wait did he just say there are minor sexual scenes?  
Me: That coming from the two who will probably get raped, beaten or if you two are lucky, you still get to keep your virginity or narrowly escape being beaten almost to death.  
Ren & Len: WHAT?!  
Me: Oh Nothing~  
Ren & Len: We got a bad feeling about this…  
Me: Ah… Don't be a fucking killjoy!  
Ren & Len: ….. We still got a bad feeling about this…..  
Me: O…K…. Well… Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Ren Rokogane does not own Vocaloid or us. Just his Vocaloid, Ren.

'….'=thoughts

OC x Luka, Rin x Rinto, Yuuma x Mizki & Miku x Len x Neru (PS. They're all 19 years old)

(Ren's POV)

Earlier I noticed that Luka didn't come down yet. Maybe she overslept. Well it's not surprising since we all have a concert three days from now. And we need to do our best since not only this is a concert. But the master told us that a summer fest will be held at our concert. And there will a contest between the Vocaloids, Utauloids, and two other bands in Japan that are in the top five best Japanese bands. And the band who beats all three bands will get to compete against the top hit internet sensation Nico Nico Douga/Chorus!

I heard they cover songs that we do. And I even heard some of my fans say that my voice really is like a singer in the Nico Nico Douga named "Clear"! I searched their music videos and I was surprised! They were good! Scratch that, they were great! We needed to work really hard for this! And if we win or get at least the first runner up band behind the winner we get a month's worth of vacation at the beach, hotsprings and the mountains! And the master said that we can use his villa! And I remembered I left Len a present since it was his birthday today. He'll see it on his table later.

Anyways as I was walking to Luka's bedroom. I found out the door was open. Being the always worried-about-his-friends guy I am. I bursted right in to the room but what I saw made something huge bulge in my pants wanting to rip out the thread of my boxer shorts and be set free and a massive nosebleed waiting to flood the room. What I saw was Luka only in her undergarments. Her D-cup breasts(Me: Stop it Ren! You're not thinking straight! Get those perverted thoughts out of you're head!) hidden under her bra almost forcing her to strip them off.

Ren: 'Stop it Ren! You're still not caught. You can still get out of here!'  
Luka: Ren?!  
Ren: *whisper*SHIT! 'Well this is it. Goodbye life…'  
Luka: *blush* W-What are you doing in here?!  
Ren: W-Well I-I was just going to check on you to see if you were alright and the door was open so-  
Luka: "And am I causing this bulge here?" She said as she poked the tent in my pants.  
Ren: "Y-Yes! Now please stop! I only came here to check on you! N-Now if you excuse me! I-I'll be going to wash my nose and put ice in my pants!" I said as I made my way towards the door but before I could hold the doorknob I heard the door close and a click which means it was locked and I felt myself touching something soft and since my eyes were closed I didn't know what I was touching but when I dared open my eyes. I was touching one of Luka's massive breasts! I pulled back as quickly as I can. And backed up slowly.

Luka: "Now we wouldn't want this to just go to waste right?" She said seductively while swaying her hips seductively at me while pointing at my hard member(learned from some bad influencial classmates) and making me lost in her eyes(Man, I'm cheesy! XD).  
Ren: "*blush*I-Ah…I..Uh…I-" Was all I could say before backing up against the bed lying on my back on the bed.  
Luka: "Aw~ You're nervous!" She said while crawling on my body and straddling my waist(Like I said! Minor Sexual Scenes!)  
Ren: "W-Well who w-wouldn't be nervous when they're in this situation?!" I said as she straddled my waist.  
Luka: "*chuckle* well now how about we just set this guy free alright?" She said as she slowly unzipped the zipper in my pants.

(Nobody's POV)

We can now hear loud moans and giggles inside Luka's room and just outside the door of the room we can now see Rin, Rinto, Yuuma and Mizki listening and have drool on their mouths and have nosebleeds.

Rin: *whisper*Rinto why don't you make me sound like that when we do it?!  
Rinto: *whisper*W-Well it's either Luka-san's very sensitive or Ren has a big d*ck.  
Rin:*whispers sarcastically*Well that explains a lot!  
Mizki:*whispers*Yuuma! Come with me! We're doing _**that**_ right now!  
Yuuma:*whispers*Wait what?! o.O

Meanwhile…

We now see Len going to his room.

(Len's POV)

As I was going to my room. I was hearing loud moans somewhere. Oh well… It's probably not important. Anyways, I went into my room and was surprised by the gifts! Anyways I got a bowl of ice cream from Kaito, Banana muffins from Gakupo(bought), Something from Haku but I don't wanna' open it since it's excreting strange purple liquid, A banana T-shirt from Rin. Thank You! Wow! Brand new headphones from Ren! Thanks man! Oh a note. It says "Get your d*ck ready Len." Wait what?! Well whatever. And I got a microphone from Dell! Thanks! From Meiko I got…. WHAT THE- CONDOMS?! What would I do with this?! And a big box saying it's from Neru and Miku. Wonder what's inside.

When I opened the box I saw Neru and Miku in there! When they saw me, they blushed! Wonder why. Anyways I tried closing the box but they both pulled me in with my banana like hair and they fuckin' got their clothes off! After that, Neru got the condoms and Miku undressed me as in like un-undressed like naked. Anyways as Neru got the condoms All you could hear from our room was also loud moans and giggles.

Meanwhile…

We now see Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo just outside of Len's door listening while trying to get their blood and drool in control.

Kaito: *whisper*Man… Although Len and Ren are my best friends. I never thought they could make them moan that loud. Len's good but Ren's better… I mean did you guys hear how loud Luka-san was?! She sounded like she was in heaven and she's enjoying it!  
Gakupo: *whisper*Yeah… I mean they were really hitting it off back there!  
Meiko:*whisper*I wonder how big their d*cks are…?  
Kaito and Gakupo:*whisper*WAIT WHAT?!  
Meiko:*blush**whisper*OH! I-It's nothing!

(Nobody's POV)

So that night was a pleasurable experience for Ren, Len, Yuuma, Luka, Neru, Miku & Mizki.

Me: Alright! Finished! Everyone except Gakupo and Kaito are asleep since they were too tired. So anyways Kaito. That was pretty wild wasn't it?  
Kaito: Yeah… They were really wild!  
Gakupo: You say that but you really want that to happen between You and Meiko don't you?  
Kaito: S-SHUT UP! MAN COME ON…  
Gakupo: Fine, Fine. I'm sorry. I'll shut up.  
Kaito: Thank You.  
Me: Well anyways **Read and Review**! And once again. I do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
